Weekend in Carmel
by RFK
Summary: Piper and Paige spend the weekend with Cole and Olivia Turner . . . and come to regret it. AU Season Six. Set three weeks after Lies and Consequences. COMPLETE!


TITLE: WEEKEND IN CARMEL AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: CHA RATING: R Hinted sexual situations and adult language.  
SUMMARY: Piper and Paige spend the weekend with Cole and Olivia Turner . . . and come to regret it. AU Season Six. Set three weeks after "Lies and Consequences.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones and Cole Turner belong to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Productions. Olivia McNeill Turner is thankfully, my creation. 

"WEEKEND IN CARMEL"

"Well, this is interesting," Olivia McNeill Turner commented, as she unfolded her copy of the SAN FRANCISCO BAY-MIRROR. "There's going to be an antique auction in Carmel, this weekend.

Slowly, Cole Turner tore his gaze away from the legal file in his hand. "What about it?" He warily noted the gleam in his wife's green eyes. Then he sighed. "Please don't tell me that you plan to go to this auction."

Bubbling with enthusiasm, Olivia cried, "Why not? It'll be great! The auction will give me a chance to purchase some pieces for the shop."

Ah yes! The shop. Ever since The House of Brigid - Olivia's new antiquity shop on Union Square - had opened two weeks ago, she had become increasingly obsessed with the damn place. Despite the fact that she had hired Nathalie Green's nephew to manage it. "I know I'm going to regret asking this," Cole continued in a weary voice, "but when exactly is this auction?"

"Four days from now," Olivia replied. "The auction will be held on Saturday." She paused. "I thought we could check in at a local hotel on Friday and return here to San Francisco on Sunday."

Another sigh escaped from Cole's mouth. He had been planning a weekend trip to the Melora Dimension for a romantic interlude, not a business trip to Carmel. "Listen, why don't we just pop into Carmel on Saturday . . ."

"But I want to be there by Friday evening," Olivia insisted. "It would give us some . . ." She paused, as Cole gave her a pointed look. "I mean . . . it would give me a chance to get a good look at the merchandise before the auction, the next day."

In other words, the Turners would be traveling to Carmel on Friday. Cole had a good mind to grab his wife and simply teleport her to one of the resorts in the Melora Dimension. He figured that one glance inside a luxury suite would encourage Olivia to forget all about her store or the auction in Carmel. A sigh left his mouth. Who was he kidding? He could drag Olivia to the most beautiful spots in the universe and she still would never forget about that auction.

Cole leaned back into his chair and sighed. "All right," he mumbled. "I guess a weekend trip to Carmel shouldn't be a problem."

A wide smile touched his wife's generous mouth. "Great! I'll make reservations." She stood up, went over to Cole and kissed his cheek. "I know the perfect place where we can stay. You won't regret it."

"I better not!" Cole shot back. "I'm giving up a weekend in Melora Dimension for this auction."

Olivia gave him another kiss. This time, on the lips. "Don't worry. We won't have to spend 'all' of our time at the auction," she said in a husky voice.

Cole found himself growing warm. And hard. Perhaps this weekend in Carmel might prove to be promising, after all.

---------

Paige Matthews and her sister, Piper Halliwell, strode into the police squad room. They headed straight toward Olivia's desk, where they found the red-haired witch engaged in a telephone call.

"No," Olivia was saying. "Turner. Olivia and Cole Turner. For two nights." She glanced at the two sisters and waved. "Hi! I'll be with you two in a minute. Have a seat."

Piper immediately sat down in the chair next to Olivia's desk. Paige glared at her older sister before she dragged an empty chair from Scott Yi's desk and settled it next to Piper. "Thanks a lot," she muttered to the older woman, as she sat down.

Meanwhile, Olivia continued her conversation on her cell phone. "Yes, that's right," she murmured. "How much is the room rate, again? One hundred and fifty-nine dollars, plus room tax? That's fine. And the check out time? Eleven in the morning. Great. Thank you very much." She disconnected her cell phone.

"What was that about?" Piper asked.

Olivia replied, "Cole and I are going to Carmel for the weekend."

"Ummmm, sounds nice," Paige commented. "Romantic getaway?"

With a rueful smile, Olivia corrected the younger woman. "More like a business trip. There's an antique auction and sale being held in Carmel, this Saturday. I'm interested in finding a few new pieces for the store."

"Wow! That sounds great!" Piper exclaimed. "I love old antique stores and such."

Paige stared at her older sister. "Since when?"

"For . . . a . . . long . . . time," Piper coolly and deliberately replied. "I may not have been an expert like Prue or Olivia, but I do like antiques. It's the old-fashioned girl in me."

Olivia smiled. "Well, maybe I can find something for you. What type of antique do you like? Figurines? Utensils? Cabinets? Clocks?"

Paige snorted. "Considering the number of times that clock of ours has been destroyed, maybe we should get another one . . . for decoy."

Piper ignored the younger woman and returned Olivia's smile. "You know, I'm thinking that perhaps I can join you guys. A weekend in Carmel sounds nice."

Olivia's green eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?"

"The auction," Piper continued. "I'm thinking of going. What's the name of the hotel you and Cole are . . .?"

"It's rather expensive."

Piper shrugged. "I'm a club owner. It shouldn't be a problem for me. What's the name of the hotel?" She whipped out a small notebook and pen from her purse. "And the telephone number, as well."

Olivia hesitated. Paige could sense the redhead's reluctance to answer Piper's request. "Uh . . . oh, it's . . . um . . ."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked innocently.

A weary sigh left Olivia's mouth. "Nothing. The hotel's name is the Highlands Inn Park Hyatt, Carmel. The telephone number is . . ." She glanced at her computer laptop. ". . . area code 831-620-1234."

Piper flashed a grateful smile. "Thanks!" She stuffed her pen back into her purse and removed her cell phone. "Let's just hope that the hotel still have a few rooms available." She dialed the hotel's phone number.

Paige shot another glance at Olivia. The redhead's stunned expression had returned. Paige tried to apologize with a silent, "Sorry," but Olivia did not even notice.

----------

Cole looked as if someone had pulled a rug from underneath his feet. "Say that again?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "The Halliwells will be joining us in Carmel, this weekend. Piper made reservations at the same hotel. For the same weekend."

"Great!" Cole snarled. He stalked toward the living room's liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Straight. "That's just great! I have to spend a whole weekend in Carmel because of an antique auction . . . with my ex-wife's family. One that includes a one year-old baby."

Olivia quickly added, "Oh, Phoebe won't be there. She's in Cleveland for some publicity thing for her column. And I hear that Leo will be taking care of Wyatt for the weekend."

Cole consumed his bourbon in a few swallows. "Well, isn't that precious?" he retorted. "We're still stuck with Paige and Piper!"

"Oh come on, Cole! It's not like we'll be sharing a room with them. And I doubt very much they'll be next door to us," Olivia protested.

Cole poured himself another glass of bourbon. "Then again, knowing our luck, they just might."

--------

Three days later found the Halliwells and the Turners stepping out of an elevator and into the third floor corridor of the Highlands Inn Park Hyatt Hotel in Carmel. The four people strode along the colorfully decorated corridor until they reached a door marked 324. Olivia turned to the two sisters. "Well . . . this is it. Our room."

Paige glanced at the folder that held a pair of electronic key cards, some brochures and a hotel receipt for her and Piper. "Looks like we're going to be neighbors." She smiled at the Turners. "We're right next door in Room 326."

Olivia managed to curve her mouth into a cross between a smile and a grimace. Cole merely rolled his eyes and shoved his key card into Room 324's lock. "Uh, see you guys later," Olivia added lamely. She followed her husband into their room.

Once the Turners' door closed, Piper turned to Paige, wearing a frown. "Is it just me or did Olivia and Cole give us the brush off? I mean, what? They don't want us around or something?"

Paige heaved a long sigh. "Oh Piper. If you only knew."

--------

The evening turned out to be more pleasant than Piper had anticipated. Cole's hostility vanished thanks to the superb meal enjoyed at one of Carmel's popular restaurants. Later that evening, the four visitors ended up at the Monaghan Auction House, where the merchandise had been set up for display in one of the building's showrooms. A mid-nineteenth century, double-door armoire made from solid oak had caught Piper's eye. She hoped that the wardrobe's price would be reasonable for her to bid on the item. If not, she planned to search for something similar in San Francisco.

"I don't know about you," Paige grumbled, "but I'm beat. Between the long drive, dinner and visiting that auction house, I can barely keep my eyes opened." She flopped down on one of the twin beds. Piper sat down on her bed and reached for the telephone located on the nightstand, between their beds. Paige asked, "What are you doing?"

Piper answered, "Calling Leo. I want to check on Wyatt." She picked up the telephone receiver.

A sigh left Paige's mouth. "Uh, Piper? Has it ever occurred to you that Leo had taken Wyatt to the Whitelighters' Realm? He usually does that, when you're gone for a long period of time."

Piper slammed the receiver back on the telephone. "Oh yeah. I forgot." She sighed. "God, I wish that Phoebe was at home."

"I'm sure that Wyatt is safe," Paige said. "Meanwhile, let's get some sleep." The two Charmed Ones changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

---------

THUMP!!

Piper's eyes blinked open. She found herself surrounded by darkness. Did she just hear a noise? Seconds passed before she decided that her mind had been playing tricks on her. She then closed her eyes.

THUMP! THUMP!!

This time, Piper shot into a sitting position. She had not imagined things, after all. Who was making such noise at . . .? The Charmed One cast her bleary eyes at the room's digital clock. It read twenty-five minutes past eleven. Eleven twenty-five? She and Paige had only been asleep for only thirty minutes. What the hell was going on?

A deep, low moan followed. It was loud enough to wake up Paige. "What the hell?" the younger woman mumbled.

Piper switched on the light. "I think that someone is . . . having sex? And judging from where the noise is coming from . . ."

A horrified expression appeared on Paige's face. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I think that's Olivia and Cole!"

THUMP!!! THUMP!! THUMP!

Piper sighed as the noise continued. She had a good mind to go next door and demand that her neighbors . . .

"Oh God! Yes!!" a female's voice cried out. Olivia. Piper immediately recognized the redhead's husky voice. "Don't . . . don't stop!"

THUMP!!! THUMP!!

The noise grew louder. Faster. And so did Olivia's cries. Then a masculine voice let out a guttural moan. The voice belonged to Cole.

"Oh my God," Piper muttered. "This is sooo wrong."

Paige added in a sotto voice, "And it's making me horny."

"Paige!"

"Well? I can't help it!" Paige shot back.

THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!!! 

The noise seemed to go on, forever. "Yes!! Yes, that's it!" Olivia's voice cried. "That's . . ."

"Oh God!" The two sisters nearly recoiled at the sound of Cole's groan. "Oh God, you're so . . . beautiful. So . . . I'm . . . I can't stop! I . . ."

Olivia's voice cried, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh . . . oh Goddess! YES!!!"

At the same time, Cole yelled, "Oh . . . ah . . . I'm coming! I'm . . . God! Ye-ee-es!!!" His cries mingled with Olivia's in a crescendo of voices.

A brief moment of silence followed. Then Paige muttered, "Thank God that's over with. Now we can finally get some sleep."

Piper sighed. "Somehow, I don't think that will happen. At least for me. Especially after hearing Phoebe's ex-husband have sex with his new wife. I think this night is going to torment me for the rest of my life."

-------

Paige peered at her reflection from the mirror inside their hotel room, the following morning. "Oh God! Look at me! The circles under my eyes are so big, I look like a crack addict." She glanced at her older sister. "So do you."

An exhausted looking Piper snapped, "And the point of that little comment?"

"Well . . . we both have circles under our eyes."

Rolling her very exhausted eyes, Piper retorted, "What the hell did you expect? Cole and Olivia kept us up all night with their . . . you know. I mean, good grief! Four times! They did it . . . four times! And must they be so loud? I don't recall Cole being that loud when he and Phoebe were together."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Paige replied, "Maybe there's something about Olivia that releases Cole's sexual inhibitions. If he ever had any." Piper stared at her. "What?"

Piper sighed. "Prue once found a pair of handcuffs that belonged to Phoebe in the attic. Do you expect me to believe that Pheebs has never been able to get Cole excited?"

"But when Cole was with Phoebe, has he ever yelled like he did, last night?" Paige shot back. "The walls in our home aren't exactly thick."

Piper opened her mouth to respond . . . and yawned. "Oh God," she finally murmured. "I need more sleep. Why don't we just stay in our room, this morning?"

"Because we had promised to meet Olivia and Cole for breakfast." Paige grabbed her sister's arm and dragged the latter toward the front door. "Let's go."

Nearly ten minutes later, the two sisters found the Turners enjoying breakfast in the California Market, one of the hotel's two restaurants. The California Market was situated on a lengthy balcony that overlooked a steep cliff and the blue Pacific beyond. By the time Paige and Piper reached the couple's table, Olivia was feeding a piece of cantaloupe into Cole's mouth. After eating the piece of fruit, the half-demon glanced at the pair and smiled cheerfully. "Look who's here!" he greeted. "We wondered what happened to you two."

Olivia regarded the sisters with concerned eyes. "Wow! You two look exhausted. Perhaps you should get some more sleep."

Paige shook her head, as she and Piper sat down. "No, we're, uh . . . we're fine. We had stayed up just a little too late, last night. Watching movies." She added sheepishly. "I guess we couldn't sleep."

"What did you watch?" Cole asked.

"Huh?"

The half-demon gave Paige a patient smile. "What movies did you watch?"

"CARNAL KNOWLEDGE." The words came out of Piper's mouth like a gunshot.

Paige admonished her older sister with a glare before she quickly added, "We also watched SMOKEY AND THE BANDIT." She grabbed the menu. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I'd try the buffet, if I were you," Olivia suggested. "It's great." Her eyes focused upon the older Charmed One. "You know, Piper, I could bid on that wardrobe for you. Just in case you still might want to get some sleep."

A brave smile touched Piper's lips. "Oh, that's okay. Really. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

----------

Four hours later, Piper struggled to keep her eyes opened, as she returned to the Monaghan Auction House with Paige and the Turners. Another forty minutes passed when Piper's eyes fluttered open. She glanced to her right and saw that Paige was fast asleep.

Piper then glanced at Olivia to her left. The latter's interest seemed focused upon the auctioneer standing behind a podium. "What happened?" she whispered to the redhead.

Olivia whispered back, "They've sold a late eighteenth-century silverware set and a painting." She frowned at Piper. "Were you asleep?"

"Huh?" Then Piper shook her head. "No. No! I . . . um, nothing. Never mind." She fixed her eyes upon the auctioneer. "I wonder what's going to be sold next." Unfortunately, she never got the chance to find out.

Another half hour passed before something fleshy and hard jabbed her in the side. Piper's eyes fluttered open for the second time. She saw people leaving the auction showroom. "What's going on?" she mumbled.

"The auction's over," Paige replied. "Sorry about the elbow jab, but you were asleep."

"The auction is . . ." Alarm struck Piper and she quickly rose to her feet. "Oh my God! The armoire! Who bought . . .?"

Olivia replied, "I did. Since you were asleep, I thought I might as well bid on the armoire. And I bought it. You can pay me back, later."

"Oh, I . . . um . . ." Feeling both confused and slightly embarrassed, Piper merely murmured, "Yeah, thanks. Uh . . . how much . . .?"

"I'll tell you later."

Piper eventually learned that Olivia had paid $475 for the armoire. She also learned that the redhead had purchased a meerschaum pipe, a ruby necklace and an antique China cabinet. The quartet made their way to one of the offices, where Olivia paid for her purchases. She also made arrangements to send the items to San Francisco. Then Piper handed her a check for the amount she had paid for the armoire.

The four people stepped outside of the auction house. Cole glanced at his watch. "It's only five minutes to three. A walk along the beach and a visit to the aquarium would be nice," he suggested.

Paige muttered, "I think I need some sleep."

"Good idea," Piper added.

Cole said, "I suppose that would be a good idea. But don't be surprised if you two end up watching movies into the early morning, if you do go to bed this early."

The two sisters exchanged long-suffering looks. Both realized they would end up witnessing more than just a couple of late night movies. But they also needed sleep. Now. At least Piper did. "Yeah, I realize that," she finally said. "But I don't think that either of us can stay awake for the next few hours. We really need some sleep."

"Okay," Olivia said with a shrug. "I guess we'll see you two for dinner around seven. Don't forget. We're eating at the hotel's other restaurant, the Pacific Edge." She and Cole said their good-byes and walked away. 

Paige turned to Piper. "We are so screwed! Cole's right. Even if we do get some sleep for the rest of this afternoon, we'll still end up wide awake tonight. And you know what that means."

A grimace tightened Piper's lips. She certainly did. Another night of listening to the Turners go at each other like dogs in heat. As the two sisters proceeded to walk down the street, a pharmacy caught Piper's eyes. And an idea came to her. "I've got an idea," she said. "C'mon!" She grabbed Paige's arm and crossed the street.

"We're we going?" Paige demanded.

"To that pharmacy."

The two sisters entered the pharmacy and made their way to the front counter. "Hi," Piper greeted the clerk. "Do you have any sleeping pills?"

"Sleeping pills?" The clerk, a pale and slightly heavy middle-aged woman, eyed the pair suspiciously. "Do you have a prescription?"

Piper bluntly replied, "No, we don't. But we need something that will allow us to get some sleep, tonight. We're staying at one of the local hotels, and our next door neighbors . . . are a bit noisy."

"Then I suggest that you complain to your hotel's manager," the clerk coolly replied.

As Piper struggled to keep herself from blowing up the woman, Paige quickly intervened. "Look, normally we would," the younger woman explained. "But the noise coming from our neighbors' room is more of the . . ." She sighed. ". . . more of the intimate kind. If you know what I mean."

The clerk's face turned pink, as her eyes widened. "Oh! I see."

"Precisely," Piper added in a clipped voice. "So, if you could find something that will help us get some sleep . . ."

The clerk immediately excused herself and disappeared into the back of the shop. Minutes passed before she returned to the front counter with a small bottle of pills. "I'm sorry that I can't give you anything stronger than this." She shook the bottle. "But it should be just as good as anything a doctor can prescribe to you. It's called Serax. Just take two pills before you go to bed."

Piper paid for the bottle of Serax. Then she grudgingly accepted the purchase and thanked the clerk before she and Paige left the shop.

-----------

It took the two Charmed Ones twenty minutes to return to the Park Hyatt. After making arrangements to be awaken around five-thirty, the sisters went to their room and promptly fell asleep. At the time designated, they received a wake-up call from the front desk. Paige and Piper dressed for dinner and made their way downstairs to the Pacific Edge Restaurant.

Piper could see how the restaurant's location lived up to its name. Located near the edge of a cliff, the restaurant's glass windows provided breathtaking views of the Pacific Ocean. She and Paige found the Turners already seated at at table located near one of the windows. The oldest Charmed One also noticed that the redhead looked slightly flushed and bright-eyed. She could only guess what brought that on.

"Did you get any sleep?" Cole asked, after the two sisters sat down.

Piper responded with a prim smile. "Yeah. Plenty."

The half-demon continued, "I only hope that you don't end up staying awake, tonight."

"Don't worry," Piper replied. "I'm sure that Paige and I will get plenty of sleep." She allowed herself a private smile, while Cole and Olivia gave her a questioning stare.

-----------

Later that evening, Paige and Piper accompanied the Turners to the Lobos Lounge, a place where hotel guests could relax and enjoy cocktails, sparkling conversation, and a roaring fireplace. After three hours of talk and after-dinner cocktails (non-alcoholic drinks for the Halliwells), the San Francisco visitors retired to their rooms. Both Paige and Piper had made sure to take their Serax before leaving the lounge. Fortunately, it did not take long for the medication to take effect.

Images of Harry filled Paige's slumber-filled mind. Images that included the weekend trip she and Harry had taken to Quebec, last fall. The dream took an erotic turn as it focused upon their late night activities in bed. Without realizing it, a few moans escaped from Paige's mouth, as her dream continued. But what started out as pleasurable became bizarre when her and Harry's images transformed into Olivia and Cole. The dream became even odder when the pair's sexual tryst turned vocal.

"Oh . . . oh . . . oh Go . . .!" The moans ended in a series of noises. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Paige's eyes fluttered open. She sat up. THUMP! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!!! What the hell?

A bright light illuminated the room. Paige saw that an annoyed-looking Piper had turned on the room lamp. The older woman sighed. "They're at it, again," she murmured wearily.

"Yes! Oh God! Yes!" Olivia's muffled voice cried. "Don't stop! Don't . . ." THUMP!! THUMP!!

Desperate to avoid listening to anymore of the Turners' love cries, a desperate Paige demanded, "I can't stand this, anymore! I need two more Serax pills."

"What for?" Piper grumbled. "It'll be a while before the pills take effect."

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

An idea came to Paige. "Maybe we should orb home. Get some sleep there, and return here, tomorrow morning."

Another sigh left Piper's mouth. "That would be great! Except . . . that's at least a good 175 dollars down the drain for tonight. Sorry, but I'm not willing to waste that amount of money."

"Piper!"

Guttural cries permeated the sisters' hotel room. Cries that obviously belonged to Cole. "My God! O-ooo-liv-eeeia! What . . .?"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!! THUMP!!!

"Oh God. This should all be over, soon," Piper murmured. "I hope."

Louder thumping followed. Olivia and Cole's voices mingled together in some wild sexual cresendo. Then Cole yelled, "Ooooh . . . fuck! Fu-uuu-uck!" The thumping ceased.

"I don't think I can ever have sex with Harry again, without thinking of this weekend," Paige lamented. 

Piper reached for the bottle of Serax. "Maybe that idea of taking more pills wasn't such a bad one after all," she said. "Why did we go on this trip?"

Paige gave her older sister a withering glare. Because iyou/i wanted to go to that auction," Paige gritted between her teeth. "And you had to drag me along."

The older Charmed One retrieved two pills from the bottle. "Well, remind me never to spend another weekend with Olivia and Cole. And if I forget . . . just remind me of Carmel."

"I don't think I can ever forget this trip." Paige added, "Give me the bottle. I only hope that I don't become some kind of pill popper, after tonight."

The two sisters swallowed two pills of Serax. Paige hoped that the pills would take effect before she and Piper would have to endure more sounds from the Turner-McNeill love machine.

--------

Olivia's dark-green BMW came to a halt in front of the Halliwell manor on Prescott Street, the following afternoon. Cole glanced at the back seat and found both Piper and Paige fast asleep. "Hello? Ladies! We're here."

The two sisters snorted and grunted before Piper's dark eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" The groggy Charmed One glanced out of the window. "Oh! We're home. I guess . . . Paige! Wake up!" She nudged her younger sister.

The other Charmed One moaned several times before her eyes snapped open. "Huh? What?"

"We're home," Piper mumbled. "Wake up."

Cole frowned at the sisters. "You two look as if you can barely make it to the front door. Do you need a lift inside? Like a little teleportation?"

Paige opened her mouth to respond . . . and yawned. She certainly did not seemed to be in any condition to climb the long stoop to the manor's front porch, let alone orb to the manor. Piper spoke up. "I think we might need that lift after all. If you don't mind."

"Sure thing," Cole replied. He glanced at the younger woman. "Paige? Do you mind?" Paige responded with another yawn.

Piper added, "Well, it's been . . . interesting this weekend. Olivia, thanks for getting that armoire for me. Paige and I will see you later."

"Maybe we can do this again," Olivia said. "Spend the weekend together."

To Cole's surprise, Paige's eyes widened in horror. An odd expression appeared on Piper's face, while she said in a slightly strangled voice, "Uh . . . yeah. Some other time." Then she added in a too cheerful voice, "Well, we better get going. If you don't mind, Cole."

"Yeah. Sure." With a wave of his hand, the half-daemon teleported the two Charmed Ones and their luggage to inside the manor. Then he glanced at Olivia and saw the frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

Olivia replied, "Paige and Piper. Did you see the way they had reacted when I suggested spending another weekend together? They nearly freaked out."

"I thought they seemed a little weird."

"And they've been exhausted for most of the weekend," Olivia added. She paused momentarily. "You don't think . . . Do you think it's possible that we may have kept them up all night? I mean . . . we were a bit noisy."

Cole stared at his wife and then at the manor. His mind reeled at the idea that the Halliwells may have overheard him and Olivia. Recalling how the sisters had spent Friday night, he dismissed the idea. "I don't think so."

Olivia demanded, "Why not?"

"They were watching movies, all night long," Cole explained. "Don't you think we would have overheard their TV, if they had overheard us?" He paused to plant a light kiss on the right side of his wife's neck. "I'm sure that the hotel's walls were as thick as solid steel. Trust me." He gave Olivia another kiss. "Let's go home."

With a shrug, Olivia put the BMW in gear and proceeded to drive away from the manor.

THE END 


End file.
